


Destiny Bond

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Series: JujY's polyship fleet [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Nishigori Yuuko, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: Yuri and Yuko close the loop.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Nishigori Yuuko, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Nishigori Yuuko
Series: JujY's polyship fleet [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Lower Your Damn Standards: week 4: off-brand/id-work





	Destiny Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel-ish to [Howl.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261115) More (officially) poly ABO, plz don't kill me.  
> A fresh scene written especially for these challenges! Set toward the end of my planned fic, and maybe a little spoilery? But A: maybe without context it isn't spoilery, B: I'm probably gonna get crucified for this either way so ~I don't really caaarreeeee~

Yuri kissed her like he was trying to meld their souls. She held him to her and kissed back, tongue to tongue, one hand at his neck and the other tight around his back.

"Yuko." Victor's voice was gentle near her ear, matching his fingers trailing down her spine. "Let me undress you, darling."

Her bra came undone, and she whimpered against Yuri's mouth. She took her arms away from him so he could pull down her straps; she also intended to keep kissing him, but the movement made her realize her lungs ached. Reluctantly she broke away, nipping at his lips when he whined.

Her hand found his briefs and the bulge within them. "I'm ready," she whispered, breathing in the spike in his arousal. "Are you?"

"I-- I think so." He smiled, eyes bright. "But I want to kiss you more."

"I want to kiss you more too," she said, giggling. "Help me off with these, will you?" And she lay back, raising her hips, running a finger over the lacy waistband of her panties.

He did, biting his lower lip so hard she wondered if it might bleed.

Victor came around behind him, gazing at her with dark eyes. He wrapped his arms around Yuri, kissed his shoulder, and said to her, "May I?"

"You're so polite," she said, smiling so wide it almost hurt. "Of course you can, love." She savored the change in his scent from the endearment.

"I don't want to intrude on your moment," he said, removing Yuri's briefs with eager reverence.

"You're mine, too, you know," she replied, and her mark tingled with the words. "You could never intrude."

He breathed out a moan and leaned over Yuri to kiss him.

Her heart squeezed, watching them, watching Yuri's erection grow, hearing their moans. But need was welling inside her again, wetting the sheets, so she nudged his cock with her foot and grinned as he gasped against Victor's mouth. "Yuri," she said, drawing his name out playfully, "I want you inside me now."

He crawled to her, over her, and simply said, "Okay." 

He took hold of his cock, shuddering when Victor's hand joined him, and together they guided him into her.

"Oh, Yuko," he gasped, haltingly leaning over her.

She moaned brokenly, taking his hand. "H-Here." She guided her to her mark. "Put your hand here."

Movement in her peripheral vision turned her head; Victor sat near to both of them on the bed, slowly stroking himself.

Yuri's fingers and then her hand touched her mark. She sucked in a breath, bracing for ecstasy; instead a deep warmth surrounded her mark and radiated outward. Tears welled up.

"Are you all right?" he asked, even as he started to move, unable to stay still. "Am I--?"

"You're fine," she said, around half-sobs. "I'm just-- I'm happy, you're so warm a-and good..."

"My beauties," she heard Victor say, voice thick. "How lovely..."

"Victor," she moaned out, in time with Yuri. Then Yuri's lips found hers, and she wrapped her legs around his lower back, and none of them spoke for a while.

She could feel Yuri throbbing in her when he pulled away to say, "I want to be yours."

Gasping his name at a particularly sharp thrust, she said, unplanned, "You always have been."

Both Yuri and Victor cried out at that, and Yuri picked up his pace, and he said, "His, too? Oh, that-- that would be wonderful--"

"Yes, oh, Yuri, yes...!" A string of Russian, and then, "Both of you, please, I _need_ you--"

"Yes," she choked out, an affirmation, until it became all she could say as the pleasure rose, unstoppable. "F-Fuck, Yuri, _fuck,_ come for me!"

His kissed her hard enough to bruise, and he obeyed.

 _My Yuri,_ her mind sang.

After, still buried in her, he lay his head to her chest and she crooned into his hair. As Victor's helpless noises of release surrounded them, she kissed his head and closed her eyes.

Now, truly, she felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
